


The Perfect Way to Start a Morning

by Oriphine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, based off a prompt which is in the end notes, its all fluff, reader's gender is never mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriphine/pseuds/Oriphine
Summary: Your day starts off as pure, relaxing bliss.Then Sans turns it into the kind of morning that only Sans can bring.





	The Perfect Way to Start a Morning

          As the morning sun fanned faintly through the bedroom blinds, your eyes fluttered open, the light casting bars of golden sunshine onto your relaxed, blanketed form. It was with a smile that you closed your eyes again, a contented sigh escaping you as you stretched your arms and legs. The birds were chirping a cheerful little melody from outside, and you found yourself incredibly thankful that it was your day off so you could take your time to enjoy such a beautiful morning.

          The question of what time it was briefly entered your mind, and as much as you wanted to stay in this moment of peace, your curiosity eventually got the best of you. Blindly reaching across the side of the bed, your hand smacked your end table a few times before your fingers finally found, and were able to grasp, your cellphone. Dragging it up to eye level, you winced as your eyes tried to adjust to the screen's brightness, before finally getting to see the time. 9:22. While you had certainly slept in well past the time you would normally get up for work, it still wasn't late enough that you felt as though you had to get up, as opposed to enjoying the cozy warmth of your bed a little longer. You made the decision to lay in bed just for a few more minutes, playing a couple apps until you decided you were awake enough to brave getting up.

          A couple games later, you finally began to concede that perhaps you should begin your day. You took a moment to figure out what it was you wanted to do first upon getting out of bed, eventually settling on preparing yourself a nice warm breakfast; something to celebrate such a beautiful day for relaxing. You swiped your finger across your phone's screen to close your game, and were about to turn your screen off entirely when your phone vibrated with a text.

**Bonehead: what do you call it when someone is doing a good job at being sad at a** **funeral**

          You forced yourself to bite back a giggle as your fingers typed your reply, silently shaking your head at your boyfriend's antics. Of course he would start the day off like this.

**You: I don't know, what do you call it?**  
**Bonehead: good mourning**

          You groaned and covered your face with your palm, failing to cover up the snickers that fell through.

**You: You're absolutely awful**  
**Bonehead: no im sans**  
**You: Stop it!**  
**Bonehead: you cant make me**  
**You: I so can**  
**Bonehead: nuh uh**  
**You: Yes!!**  
**Bonehead: nope**  
**You: You just watch me!**  
**Bonehead: id like to thnx**

          You felt your face grow warm before shoving it into your pillow, groaning before you let a grin split your face. No matter how terrible Sans' jokes were, you were still a sucker for them. And him, to be honest, but you would never admit that quite as easily. You rose from your pillow suffocation as your phone vibrated again.

**Bonehead: whats for breakfast**  
**You: Who said I was going to make you anything?**  
**Bonehead: cmon**  
**Bonehead: you gotta**  
**You: I don't have to do anything!**  
**Bonehead: if you dont ill starve**  
**Bonehead: thatll be it for me**  
**Bonehead: plz dont make me starve**  
**You: The first thing you say to me this morning is a joke like that and you expect me to make you food? Maybe you deserve to starve**  
**Bonehead: you wouldnt**  
**Bonehead: you loaf me**  
**You: ...you get nothing!!!**  
**Bonehead: cmon ur just salty**  
**Bonehead: plz listen to raisin**  
**You: No you did this to yourself! You're the one who got yourself into this jam!**  
**Bonehead: that was intentional right**

It was.  
You would never tell him that.

**You: I'll make you breakfast under one condition**  
**Bonehead: ill do anything**  
**You: Actually talk to me!! I'm lying right beside you ya dingus**  
**Bonehead: hey you coulda spoke up at any time**  
**Bonehead: this isnt all on me**

          You allowed yourself to heartily laugh this time, gently tossing your phone onto the bed beside you and turning over to face the lazybones you called your boyfriend. Sans grinned back at you from across his shoulder, turning over toward you in kind. Arms reaching to wrap around him gently, you pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth before snuggling into his clothed shoulder as he pressed his teeth to your hair.

          "Good morning, smart ass." You mumbled against his shirt, closing your eyes to properly enjoy the feeling of his warm hug. Breathing in deeply, you could smell all the little scents that made him so unique; it made you felt at home. After allowing yourself a moment to enjoy being with him, you pulled away to look into his eye lights, pretending to glare as you did. "Make your case for why I should share any of what I make."

          "Cause I'll get up and keep you company instead of just laying in here while you do it. Maybe I'll even set the table while you're not looking. Who knows? It's a crazy world out there." Sans grinned easily at you, and a wink of one of his eye sockets was enough to make you break your faux anger, grinning up at him in return.

          "Yeah, okay, you got a deal. I'll go get the oven started." You wouldn't concede quite so easily though. A little bit of teasing was still in order. Making a show of grabbing your phone, you moved to make it look like you were going back to your side of the bed to get up, but instead you straddled him, taking your sweet time and shooting him a wink before you clambered off his side of the bed. As you padded out of the room, you made sure to do your best to look good doing it. Sans let out a low chuckle as he turned to kick his own legs off the side of the bed.

          "You know, if you're trying to start something like that, you'll have to crumb back here." He heard your footsteps down the hall stop abruptly, before starting back toward the bedroom, heavier and more hurriedly than before. Your face peered around the door frame, eyes nearly shut with how hard you were squinting at him through your scowl.

          "If I crumb any closer, I'm going to beet you with your own damn pillow."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Based off a prompt from [uhmmmsweetie.tumblr.com](https://uhmmmsweetie.tumblr.com)  
> "3. Good night & good morning texts but the otp+ share a bed and get up around the same time. Really you don’t have to do that, just use your mouth."
> 
> I'm taking requests at my tumblr! Feel free to stop by, I would be happy to write for you! [oriphine.tumblr.com](https://oriphine.tumblr.com)


End file.
